


I Want to Help You

by yourlocalauthorr



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Crying Jesse Pinkman, Episode: s05e12 Rabid Dog, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jesse Pinkman needs a hug, Nightmares, Not a Marie Fan But this Idea Wouldn't Leave me Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalauthorr/pseuds/yourlocalauthorr
Summary: 'Jesse Pinkman is an arrogant little bastard who doesn’t care about anyone but himself.' At least, that’s what Marie tried telling herself, but the whimpers coming from down the hall told a different story.--While Jesse is at the Schrader residence during Rabid Dog, Marie tries to comfort him as he struggles with the events of the last few months.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman & Marie Schrader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	I Want to Help You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for fun in over a year, and my first work in the fandom, so it's a little ooc, and shorter than I would've liked, but I hope it's good!

'Jesse Pinkman is an arrogant little bastard who doesn’t care about anyone but himself.' At least, that’s what Marie tried telling herself, but the whimpers coming from down the hall told a different story. Maybe it was that she truly did care if he was alright, or maybe it was just that the noise was keeping her awake, but Marie found herself getting out of her warm bed and walking down the hallway, stopping just outside of the guest bedroom door. 

Closer now, she could hear shallow breaths coming from inside the room. Marie knocked lightly on the door, but when she got no answer she opened it. Instead of finding Jesse thrashing and trapped in his sheets like she had expected, he was curled up in the corner of the bed shaking, and looking more like a scared kid than a twenty-four year old man. She walked closer to him, and sat down. Jesse curled into himself even more as he felt the bed sink, and Marie could see now that he was shaking. “It’s me, Marie,” she said quietly, putting a hand on Jesse’s knee.

“Don’t” he whispered, his voice breaking. Marie took her hand off his knee, but moved him so that he was facing her.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” she said, making sure he knew what was happening, “but you have to calm down.” She wrapped her arms around his torso, and hugged him. "I want to help you but you have to calm down first," Marie said again when Jesse's breathing only picked up. "Can you do that?" He nodded against her shoulder and she held him tighter, pretending not to notice the wet spot on her shoulder where his head rested. When his breathing had slowed down, and Marie was almost certain he was asleep, she went to lay the young man back down on the bed, but stopped when she felt him grab her arm.

“Please don’t leave me,” he whispered.

“Alright, Hun,” she replied, and picked him back up, moving him so that he was almost sitting on her lap. Marie wrapped her arms around him again, and this time Jesse did the same, holding her as if the moment he let go she would disappear.

Years ago Marie had brought up the idea of adopting a child to Hank, but he quickly shut it down, claiming that they didn’t have enough time or money to care for a kid. She wondered now if she could have prevented a child from having the same future as the broken boy in her arms.

“Do you want to talk?” she asked, rubbing circles on his back. “It could help.” Jesse shook his head. “Alright, do you want anything? We have tea, or hot chocolate?” He shook his head again. “Okay, just let me know if you need anything.”

Nearly an hour later, when Marie was certain that Jesse had fallen asleep she laid him down on the pillow, and tucked him into bed, hoping that he would get a few hours of sleep. She wandered into the kitchen, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep that night, and made herself a cup of coffee.

All Marie wanted was to hold the young man lying in her guest bedroom until everything was okay, or at least until it stopped getting worse, but little did she know, things for Jesse wouldn’t slow down for a long time.


End file.
